


Rebelles

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Marathon Faradien, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Le jour où Ahsoka Tano rencontra Leia Organa... /Marathon Faradien - Day 25/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebelles

**Author's Note:**

> Je regarde vaguement « Rebels » (genre un épisode tous les trois mois), et j'avais tellement envie que Leia et Ahsoka se rencontrent, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Donc, ce sera le cas dans ce drabble d'environ 150 mots.

Alors qu'Ahsoka venait juste de se poser sur une base secrète de la Rébellion, elle fut accueillie par l'un des leaders, Bail Organa. Il était accompagné par une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années que l'ancienne Jedi reconnut comme étant sa fille, Leia, bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais parlé auparavant. Ils se saluèrent, et le Sénateur d'Alderaan s'éloigna quelques instants, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

À travers la Force, Ahsoka percevait Leia comme une personne dynamique, combative, et déterminée. Il y avait également autre chose... elle possédait une énergie qui était familière à la Togruta...

L'énergie d'Anakin.

Leia vibrait au même rythme que l'ancien Maître d'Ahsoka. Cette similitude la frappa, parce que, jusqu'à présent, elle ne connaissait personne d'autre qu'Anakin qui avait la même énergie qu'Anakin. Son Skyman avait une signature unique dans la Force, et la retrouver chez une jeune fille qui n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec lui était à la fois perturbant et fascinant.

**Author's Note:**

> Si seulement Ahsoka savait... xD
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ;)


End file.
